Xenoblade Chronicles X: The Legend of Cross
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: A retelling Xenoblade Chronicles X . Elma, a member of the Skeleton Crew finds a lone survivor who suffers from amnesia and can't remember who he is. But when handed a weapon, small fragments of his memory start to come back. With the help of some new friends, he helps to save humanity from an evil threat and regain his memories! Includes various songs from Imagine Dragons
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was dawn of a new day.

A day where the Earth was being destroyed.

2 different alien races in the midst of a great war.

Earth was caught in the middle of the great battle.

Knowing the war was coming, the government begun construction on the Earth Colonization Project; Exodus

Arks were launched from every major city, buy only a handful of them escaped, one being The White Whale

Smoke and Mirrors from Smoke and Mirrors

 _This is my word  
This is my way  
Show me a sign  
Sweep me away_

 _This is my word,  
Heartbreaker, gatekeeper  
I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_

 _Deep in my heart, deep in my mind  
Take me away, take me away  
This is my word  
Dream maker, life taker  
Open up my mind_

 _All I believe  
Is it a dream  
That comes crashing down on me  
All that I hope  
Is it just smoke and mirrors  
I want to believe ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
But all that I hope  
Is it just smoke and mirrors_

The survivors thought they were safe, but they were horribly wrong.

Their past caught up with them literally.

 _All that I've known  
Buildings of stone  
Fall to the ground  
Without a sound  
This is my word  
Heart breaker, gatekeeper  
I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_

 _I'm starting to cave  
I'm losing my flame  
I wanted your truth  
But I wanted the pain  
To disappear  
Dream maker, life taker  
Open up my mind_

The alien races started attacking the whale, but had it not been for the efforts of a lone hero, the situation would have been worse.

 _All I believe  
Is it a dream  
That comes crashing down on me  
All that I hope  
Is it just smoke and mirrors  
I want to believe ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
But all that I hope  
Is it just smoke and mirrors_

The White Whale took too much damage and was pulled into the gravitational field of a nearby planet.

 _Believe  
I want to believe..._

 _All I believe  
Is it a dream  
That comes crashing down on me  
All that I hope  
Is it just smoke and mirrors  
I want to believe ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
But all that I hope  
Is it just smoke and mirrors_

The survivors thought the worst was over. But it had already begun…

 _2 Months Later….._

A dark skinned white haired woman was going around the grasslands.

She was wearing a red, purple, and white solder uniform.

"One of the pads should've landed….. at this location," she said.

She saw a stasis pod and ran to it.

"There it is!" she said.

She went to it and typed in a secret code.

"Releasing hatch," said a voice, "Please stand clear."

The pod opened to reveal a young boy.

He was light skinned, and had purple and blue hair, and green eyes.

"Hey," said the white haired woman, "Looks like you're all in one piece."

"What happened?" asked the boy.

He started to step out but tripped.

"Take it easy there," she said, "You just got out of stasis mode and your senses will need time to kick in."

The boy got a look at the woman.

"She's pretty," he said to himself.

"Well I'm glad I found you," said the woman, "You're one of the lucky few."

"Lucky few?" asked the boy.

"We'll get to that later," said the woman, "My name is Elma. What's your name?"

The boy thought for a moment but he couldn't remember.

"I….. I don't know," he said.

"You don't remember your own name?" asked Elma, "It must be the stasis hangover. Just try to remember."

He thought hard.

He heard voices in his head and heard the name Cross.

"I'm…. Cross," said Cross, "But that's all I can remember."

"The rest will come in time," said Elma as she smiled, "Can you move?"

Cross took a few small steps and nodded.

"It sure looks that way," said Cross.

"We'll take it slow until you're certain," said Elma, "First thing's first, you'll need a weapon."

Elma gave him a rifle.

"Hope you know how to use this," said Elma.

Cross started to have small visions of how to use a rifle.

"You'll also need something for if somebody gets close," said Elma.

She handed him a small knife and he took it.

Later they were walking around the area.

"So how do you know where you're going?" asked Cross.

"I have this map on my wrist," said Elma, "The yellow arrow is the destination."

"Wow," said Cross, "So were we all keen on technology or something?"

"Something like that," said Elma.

She saw another stasis pod.

"You're lucky," said Elma, "Most of the stasis pods didn't quite make it during the crash of the White Whale, like this one."

"White Whale?" asked Cross.

"You don't remember it do you?" asked Elma, "It was the ship we escaped Earth on."

"Earth?" asked Cross.

"Yes," said Elma, "You remember do you?"

Cross tried to remember but he couldn't.

"It's a memory I'd like to forget as well," said Elma, "It was caught in the heat of a battle with two alien races."

"Whoa," said Cross.

"We barely made it before it was destroyed," said Elma.

"So is this all there is, grass and trees and stuff?" asked Cross.

"No, we have a city that's nearby here," said Elma.

Cross heard some movement.

"Elma…" said Cross.

"I know, its been following me for a while," said Elma, "I didn't want to alarm you but it looks like we'll have to defend ourselves."

They were both looking at an insect creature

She got out two blades.

Cross pulled out his rifle and started to remember how it works.

Cross fired his rifle at the insect creature. It roared and started to lunge at Cross.

He evaded it and kept shooting.

The insect became infuriated and jumped at him.

"Oh no," he said.

He quickly got out his knife and sliced it to pieces.

Elma was really impressed as she hadn't seen anybody learn how to use weapons that quick.

"Wow," said Elma.

"Is this what you usually do for a living?" asked Cross.

"Well since the alien war yes," said Elma, "You're not half-bad at those weapons."

"Thanks," said Cross.

A small blush creeped on his face.

"Well, if its necessary, I'd be honored to help out with any future jobs that come," he said as he smiled.

Elma smiled at him.

"So you're interested?" asked Elma, "In that case I might have just the thing."

Cross smiled.

"That's great," said Cross.

"Let's keep moving," said Elma as she looked up in the sky, "The rain stopped at the right time."

Cross followed her up to a hill and saw dozens of beautiful things.

He then saw a giant dinosaur like creature, and animals running around the area.

"Whoa," said Cross, "Was there anything like this back on Earth."

"Not even close," said Elma, "The creatures here as far as we know are all indigenous."

Cross looked around.

"This place won't be found on any star-chart, its known as Mira," said Elma, "Its not much but its our new home."

Elma was looking at a circular object.

"That's where we're going," said Elma.

Cross started to walk but Elma stopped him.

"That step is a long way down, but you'd survive the fall," said Elma, "The indigens down there are another story, some of them are huge, or small, but all nasty."

She saw another route.

"If you wanna play it safe we can take this route as well," said Elma, "I can follow your lead."

Tiptoe fom Night Visions

 _In the morning light let my roots take flight  
Watch me fall above like a vicious dove  
They don't see me come, who can blame them?  
They never seem to catch my eye but I've never wondered why_

 _I won't fall asleep  
I won't fall asleep_

 _Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

Cross and Elma were exploring around the location she calls Primordia.

He saw the giant dinosaur creature and gave it a fruit he saw on the ground.

The creature ate it.

 _From your slanted view see the morning dew  
Sink into the soil, watch the water boil  
They won't see me run, who can blame them?  
They never look to see me fly, so I never had to lie_

 _I won't fall asleep  
I won't fall asleep_

 _Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

 _Nobody else, nobody else  
Nobody else can take me higher  
Nobody else can take me higher  
Nobody else can take me higher  
Nobody else_

Cross saw a gate.

"We're finally here," said Elma.

 _Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

 _Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

"Up close it looks bigger than usual," said Elma, "Because it is bigger than usual."

"Wow," said Cross, "So is this where you live?"

"Something like that," said Elma, "But just so you know, where I come from its not just combat, we also do what we can to help our fellow neighbor and so on and so forth."

"That sounds fun too," said Cross as he smiled.

Elma chuckled.

"You're an optimistic one," she said to him.

"So how do we get inside?" asked Cross.

"The gate is closed for security reasons so we'll need to use the elevator," said Elma.

A security guard saw Elma.

"Elma you're back so soon?" he asked.

"Yes, and I found somebody," said Elma, "Looks like he's the only survivor as well."

Elma heard a howl.

She saw two giant creatures with sharp teeth.

"Grexes!" she said.

They cornered her and Cross.

"We can't let them be this close to the gate, we have to fend them off!" said Elma.

"Agreed," said Cross.

The grexes started to attack and Cross started shooting them.

"You want a piece of me?!" he asked.

One of the grexes attacked Cross and he was launched at a tree.

The other two started to surround Elma.

Cross shot up in the sky to get their attention.

They all started to attack.

Cross started to remember other attacks with the knife.

He then did a dash attack attacking one of the grexes defeating it.

Elma gasped.

"The Slit Edge?" asked Elma.

He then toppled another grex and it was defenseless.

Elma saw this as an opportunity and did a slide attack shooting it down to size.

She then did a flip and cut the last grex down.

Cross watched in awe.

"Holy shit," he said.

The guard saw what Cross did.

"That was intense," he said, "Are you some kind of super soldier?"

"I'm not sure," said Cross, "I just did it all on instinct."

"I still can't believe we had to land around such wild life," said Elma, "But luckily some species aren't so hostile, but that doesn't mean they're friendly either."

"Wow," said Cross.

"There's a line between self defense and escalating a fight," said Elma, "Its best that we respect that line."

"Understood ma'am," said Cross.

"Now let's head inside, maybe this city will jog your memory," said Elma as she smiled.

She took his hand and guided him inside.

There was a giant city separated into 4 sections.

"This place is amazing," said Cross.

"This is our home, the city of New Los Angeles," said Elma, "We got it from a city from Earth."

"Its amazing," said Cross.

Elma chuckled again.

"Just so you know, I'm not trying to force you into something you don't seem comfortable with," said Elma, "Whatever you chose is your decision in the end."

"I know," said Cross, "So…. When do we start?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: N Los Angeles

(Disclaimer I own nothing of Xenoblade X!)

Cross was still in Awe at New Los Angeles and taking in the sights.

"How about I show you around the city to jog your memory a bit," said Elma.

"Ok sure," said Cross, "Maybe going around will help me remember more of everything."

Cross and Elma were taking the elevator down.

Meanwhile somebody on the screen was talking.

"This is your director General, Maurice Chausson," he said, "10 more crew members were located, and we are working hard to bring them back to the safety of our city."

As he was going on, Elma was surprised at what he heard.

"How long did it take him to become the Director General?" she asked herself.

"2 day ago ma'am," said someone from behind.

Cross looked to see a short haired woman and a man who was taller than both of them.

"He might become the emperor by next week if he keeps this up," said the man.

"Irina, Gwin," said Elma, "Good to see you."

"Who's the newbie?" asked Irina, "Taking on trainees now?"

"Right, you haven't met these two yet," said Elma, "This is Irina Akulov, and Gwin Evans."

"So I take it he's one of the survivors?" asked Irina.

"THE survivor," said Elma, "He was the only one that I found in that stasis pod."

"Wait, I thought 10 members were found," said Gwin.

"You're so naïve Gwin," said Irina, "Chausson wouldn't let the truth in one of his good speeches."

Cross chuckled a bit.

"You can call me Irina, I'm with the interceptors," said Irina.

"Good to meet you Irina," said Cross as he shook her hand.

"Firm grip," she said.

"Call me Mr. Evans," said Gwin, "I'm in her division as well, but you can also just call me Gwin."

Cross nodded.

"So how do you 3 know each other?" he asked wanting to know.

"We were in the Coalition forces together working in a small group called the Skeleton Crew," said Elma, "I was a colonel, Irina was a lieutenant and Gwin was a the most recent member."

"He was one hell of a recruit too," said Irina, "You should see him out in the battlefield with his longsword in hand."

Gwin blushed a bit.

"But I would remind them that those ranks aren't needed anymore since we're on this new planet if I thought they would listen," said Elma.

"Its not about the ranks ma'am," said Irina, "Its about the respect. And you've earned it all."

"Alright," said Gwin imitating an announcer voice, "Irina wins the award for best ass-ki…."

It was followed by a punch to Gwin's shoulder from Irina.

"Well I think its time for me and Gwin to head back to work," said Irina, "Til next time."

They started to leave and Cross smiled.

"Those two seem nice," he said.

"Well, once you get to know them you'll think more than that," said Elma.

Cross and Elma were walking around the Industrial District.

"This place seems really high tech," said Cross.

"Well this is where we start manufacturing new technology such as…." Said Elma.

"That flying thing over there?" interrupted Cross.

"Flying thing…" said Elma.

She saw a flying object.

"A Skell that flies…." Said Elma.

It was smoking in the back and started to land somewhere.

"C'mon let's check it out," said Elma.

Cross started to follow but heard tires scratch.

He turned around and saw a young black haired girl driving a car.

She stopped where the skell was did a diagnostic.

A man came out and threw his helmet down.

"Shit!" he said, "That was way too close!"

The young girl was looking at the diagnostic she did.

"Listen," said the man, "I know what exhaust smells like and it was in the cockpit."

"OH I know," said the girl, just let me….."

She found the problem.

"Man, it's a good thing I caught that," she said, "The intake/exhaust bypass was reversed."

"Another test run I presume," said Elma walking by.

"Elma welcome back," she said.

"Good thing you had Doug by the controls," said Elma.

"And would this be one of the crew members you found?" asked the girl.

Elma nodded.

"Welcome aboard, stranger," said the girl, "I'm Lin Lee Koo, NLA's top mechanic and fix it gal."

"I'm Cross," said Cross introducing himself, "So what exactly happened here?"

"That usually doesn't happen," she said.

"I know it doesn't Lin," said Elma.

"She looks a bit young to do something like this," said Cross.

"I get that a lot," said Lin, "I'm actually 13 years old."

"As young as she looks, she's one of our best talents," said Elma.

"Most of the time," said Doug.

"Moving on…. You guys heading back to the barracks?" asked Lin.

"Yeah," said Elma.

"How about taking the transport," said Lin, "It'll be a great way to see the city."

"That sounds fun," said Cross.

"Doug you can clean up here and fix the skell," said Lin, "Thanks for your help."

"Wait what?" asked Doug.

Lin started to leave with Cross and Elma.

"Why am I cleaning up YOUR mess in the first place?!" asked Doug, "LIN!"

They made it to a transport and started to lift off.

"Get a load of this view," said Cross.

"I know right," said Lin, "This is the one thing about NLA that I never get tired of."

"Speaking of which, does anything here jog your memory?" asked Elma.

"No not really," said Cross.

"How about you give us the express tour Lin," said Elma, "We don't have much time."

"NLA is divided into 4 districts," said Lin, "The Industrial District is where we just left, where we work on food production, skells, etc. etc."

They were flying near a district that looked like a local store area.

"This is the commercial district, where we have restaurants, stores, and everything shopping wise," said Lin.

"It's the closest you can get to a downtown," said Elma, "And it can get crowded at certain times."

"To your right is the Residential District," said Lin.

They were all looking at a park like area.

"If you ever feel overworked or tired, you can sit at a bench and read a book and so on and so forth," said Elma.

"Its my favorite place to zone out," said Lin.

They were at their destination.

"And last but not least, The Administrative District," said Lin smiling, "This place is home to Blade HQ, the big tower."

"Whoa," said Cross amazed.

"Its also got an armory alley, and the barracks where we live," said Lin, "And this concludes our tour."

"Thanks Lin," chuckled Elma with a smile.

They all got out.

"Let's get you to the barracks then I can file in my report," said Elma, "They'll be eager to hear about you."

"Sure," said Cross.

"Just so you know," Lin whispered quietly in Cross' ear, "She's single."

Cross's face turned red.

They made it to Blade Barracks.

"And here we are," said Lin, "The Blade Barracks."

"You're a guest until we get you registered," said Elma.

"So what all is in the registration process?" Asked Cross, "I can't wait to get started."

"I think I can answer that one," said somebody walking by.

It was a man near his 50s with a scar on his lip.

"You must be the newest recruit," he said.

"Secretary Nagi," said Lin greeting him.

"Ms Koo, always kipper," said Nagi.

"On the way I saw Doug Barrett, and he wasn't as upbeat," said Nagi, "Is there anything I should know about."

"Not really," said Lin.

"And Elma, good work out there," said Nagi, "Glad to know you found another member."

"Just doing my job," said Elma as she smiled, "So how about we talk inside about registration."

They all went inside.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself," said Nagi, "My name is Kentaro Nagi, captain of the White Whale, and who was also charged with keeping Peace."

"He's an excellent person to talk to when you're wanting to do some work," said Elma.

"I believe he seems more than capable for a job here at Blade," said Nagi, "From the looks of it, he seems like he's worthy of the job."

"How about we give it some time and fill him in on the information," said Elma, "He seems to suffer from some form of memory loss."

"From the stasis?" asked Nagi.

"Correct," said Elma, "He could barely remember what happened after the white whale or anything."

"I see," said Nagi, "Where should I begin?" asked Nagi.

"How did we end up here on Mira?" asked Cross.

"2 years ago was when it happened; the destruction of Earth," said Nagi, "Our planet was caught in the middle of a great battle with technology and weapons far more superior than our own, our planet reduced to ashes."

"I spend days wondering how this could've been avoided," said Elma.

"What we do know is without your help, the Project Exodus would never have happened, and we'd all be dead," said Nagi, "Once we learned about what was coming we prepared Project Exodus, and while it wasn't perfect, we still managed to save many of our friends and family."

"We spent 2 years wondering around space, with one priority; find a planet to settle on," said Elma, "We thought the worst was over but we were wrong."

"The Xenoforms caught up with us and wanted all of humanity destroyed," said Nagi, "We lost control and gravity took it from there."

"Why would they want to destroy humans?" asked Cross.

"We're not sure, all we know is that they do," said Elma, "Once the dust settled we set everything up to how it is today."

"So what's Blade?" asked Cross.

"Blade is an acronym; Builders of a Legacy After the Destruction of Earth," said Nagi.

"Catchy," said Cross.

"We needed a big list of people from police to surveyors, and it was too much for one government to handle by itself, and so Blade was born," said Nagi, "Our top mission is to find and retrieve the Lifehold."

Elma showed everybody a picture of it.

"The White Whale was made to carry many people who were in stasis," she said explaining it, "However it broke off when the White Whale crash landed here on Mira."

"So what's the process of registration?" asked Cross.

"We ask all members for age, name, and occupation, a requirement for all NLA citizens," said Nagi, "And a short survey of your state of health."

"It gets you access to almost everything," said Lin.

"Lin how about you take our guest ourside for some fresh air and show him around the district," said Nagi.

"Sure thing sir," said Lin.

They walked outside.

It Comes Back to You from Smokes and Mirrors

 _4 AM beside myself  
And what I think of mental health  
All the things that worry me  
All the things you don't believe  
I've been told just what to do  
Where to look and point my view  
All the things that I could be  
I think I learned in therapy_

 _Am I just a shadow you drew?_

"Its not every day we allow a civilian to tour the Administrative District," said Elma.

"I think Nagi has his eyes on Cross and must really want him to join," said Lin.

"The AD has everything a Blade needs without extra fluff," said Elma.

Lin was busy having her eyes on a skell.

"Whoa…. That is such a cool skell," said Lin.

"That is some sweet technology!" said Cross.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Lin geeking out with Cross, "Aren't those thing just super cool?!"

"No, they're ultra cool!" said Cross.

"The lasers, force fields, and transformation signals!" said Lin, "I love almost everything about them!"

She pulled out something.

"I don't normally tell anybody but I've been writing a skell fanfic," said Lin, "Let me pull it up and…"

"Lin," said Elma.

"Right," she said.

 _It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
All the things that you had lost will find their way to you  
It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
Looking back into the past and I can see it through_

 _It comes back to you, oh, oh [3x]  
It comes back to you_

"Skells were normally a defensive measure against alien threats, but we were soon outgunned and outnumberd," explained Elma, "But stil looj around. Without skells, NLA wouldn't be how it is today."

"Do blades get to use skells?" asked Cross.

"Whoa easy there tiger," said Lin, "I know you're eager, but blades don't choose the skells, the skells choose them."

"Blades need a skell license," said Elma, "They're very complex machines and there's no so many to go around either."

"Oh," said Cross.

"But if you play your parts right then you'll get a skell if you're lucky," said Lin, "You just gotta prove to them that you're ready to take the exam."

"Around here is Mission Control," said Elma, "Its where you can find mission that post up when you're not busy."

"The important thing is to find a mission that best suits your criteria," said Lin, "Such as outfitters looking for certain parts for weapons, or Interceptors hunting down certain indigens."

"Next to it is the scout consoul where you can find other fellow blades to help out on a mission if its too difficult," said Elma.

"So ready to join up?" asked Lin.

"Hold on a sec, Lin," said Elma chuckling.

"I'm just saying you'd be an idiot not to wanna join," said Lin smiling.

"Next is armory alley," said Elma.

They went over to armory alley.

 _Mocking birds and diamond rings  
Oh, I have thought of greater things  
All the things that fly by me  
All the lives that I could lead  
Maybe I was born for that  
Or maybe I was first to last  
You could call it cowardice  
But leave me to my studied bliss_

 _Am I just a shadow you drew?_

"In this area, you can look for and buy new weapons and gear that fit with your rank, which goes up by 10," said Elma.

"Its not about fashion," said Lin, "Its about survival, so choose wisely."

"Got it," said Cross.

"You're probably wondering about the things on our wrist," said Lin as she showed it to him, "These are our com devices."

"They can show you your stats, current mission, and of course I already told you about the yellow dot," said Elma.

"It looks interesting," said Cross.

They went to Blade Tower.

"We stop by here to see Blade HQ," said Lin, "Higher-ups like Nagi, and Commander Vandham spend a lot of their time in this location."

"Same with government leaders like Chausson," said Elma, "Remember this place as this is where you'll want to go when you finish key missions."

"Sure thing," said Cross.

 _It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
All the things that you had lost will find their way to you  
It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
Looking back into the past and I can see it through_

 _It comes back to you, oh, oh [3x]  
It comes back to you_

"And that about does it for our tour," said Lin, "So you ready?"

"You bet I am," said Cross.

"Hold on there slugger," chuckled Elma, "I'm glad you're eager but we just want you to know this key information you can make an informed decision to join."

"Right," said Cross.

"I'm sure it made a good impression, but in the end your decision will be just that," said Elma smiling at him, "Now let's head back to the barracks. I'm sure Nagi is waiting for us."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Frontier and Builders of a Legaxy

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade X!)

Cross, Elma, and Lin entered the barracks.

"Honey we're home!" said Lin.

"Very funny Lin," said Nagi.

"Want some tea?" asked Lin.

"Thank you Ms Koo, but I can't stay too long," said Nagi, "I just came to pass by a request from your commanding officer."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with our new recruit," said Elma as she sat down.

"Correct, he said he would be back but also said I shouldn't wait," said Nagi.

"So what did he need?" asked Lin.

"As he would put it, he said 'what in the hell are we waiting for'," said Nagi, "He wants Cross to do a small assignment."

"Vandham has a way with words rook," said Elma.

"I told him about the memory issue, but he doesn't believe it to be serious," said Nagi, "We need more recruits at this time."

"Well its not me you should convince," explained Elma as she looked at Cross.

"So can we count on your help?" asked Nagi.

"Sir, it would give me great pleasure to be part of Blade," said Cross.

Nagi smiled.

"I knew you'd make the right decision Cross," said Nagi, "Welcome to the organization."

He turned to Elma and said, "He'll start on your team, and begin training immediately."

"Welcome to the cool kids club," said Lin smiling.

"So what's the assignment?" asked Cross.

"We agreed that a probe installation would be the best starter for you," said Nagi.

"We started a new thing called Frontier Nav," said Elma, "It's a program where we install data probes around Mira to get more information about the planet."

"Expanding the grid is the top mission aside from finding the Lifehold," said Nagi.

He showed them a map.

"What you're looking at is a terrain mass surrounding NLA," said Nagi, and the area is divided into hexagonal blocks."

"We find out good patterns based on those blocks," said Elma, "This comes in handy when trying to locate something."

"Go to this location, install the probe then come back safely," said Nagi.

"Got it sir," said Cross.

"Training or not, let's go install the HELL out of that probe," said Lin.

Cross started to head out.

"Before you go, a small gift from the commander," said Nagi.

He handed Cross and longsword.

As he touched it, he had more visions from his past.

"Cross, are you ok?" asked Elma.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Cross, "I just felt like I saw something in my head."

Elma felt his head.

"You seem fine," said Elma, "If something's bothering you, tell me ok?"

"Yes ma'am," said Cross.

"Listen Rook, I may be your teammate, but there's no need for that word," said Elma, "Its strange for me to hear you call me that."

"Yes ma…. I mean Elma," said Cross.

"Hey, what are we waiting for, new years?" Asked Lin, "Let's go!"

They started heading to the East Gate.

"A mission on the East side," said Lin.

"Hold on, is the gate even open?" asked Elma, "Last I heard it was on lockdown because of the indigen attack."

"It was but it was lowered down earlier after two soldiers kicked some indigen ass," said Lin.

Cross remembered it.

"That was us," said Cross.

"That was you?!" asked Lin, "Whoa you are so awesome!"

"But they were fairly routine," said Elma.

"Its still cool to me that Cross took down some grexes and he wasn't even registered as a blade!" said Lin.

"Confidence can be good, but being overconfident is fatal," said Elma, "Enough talk, let's do this mission and get it done."

They started heading out.

The clouds were coming in nd the wind started to pick up.

"Nice day for a data probe install mission," said Lin with sarcasm in her voice.

Cross saw something up ahead.

"You might wanna take a look at this," he said.

They were looking at 3 gorilla like creatures all dead.

"What….. the hell….. happened here?" asked Lin.

They were looking at a giant bug creature.

"That Cinicula… couldn't have taken down all these simius," said Lin.

"Unless…." Said Elma, "This is bad."

"What is it?" asked Cross.

"That's no ordinary cinicula," said Elma, "It's a tyrant."

"But it looks like an ordinary one," said Lin.

"The average cinicula is on the lower part of the chain than a simius, and usually we'd find a simius standing over four corpses of them," said Elma, "But it looks like the tables have turned."

"Someone must've ran into it if its this close to the city," said Lin.

Cross looked at it.

"So what's a tyrant?" he asked.

"A tyrant is the title given to creatures that pose a special threat," said Lin, "And that doesn't always mean its tougher than its average species."

He then got out his longsword.

"We can't let it near the city," he said, "I say we take it down."

"Are you crazy?" asked Lin.

"I am," said Cross, "But if we don't then who will?"

Elma grinned.

"I like the way you think Rook," said Elma, "If we can kill it great, but top priority is getting it away from the city."

"Count me in," said Lin.

The cinicula look at Cross.

It then started to attack.

"I'll take point," said Cross going in, "Charge!"

He started attacking with its longsword.

Lin pressed a button on her machine gun that said "Thermal Payload" and fired.

"Nice shot!" said Cross.

He saw something glowing.

"Elma, aim for that spot!" he instructed.

"Got it," said Elma.

She started firing and the appendage was destroyed.

"Move in and strike!" said Elma.

"With pleasure," said Cross.

He had another vision of an attack with the longsword.

"Rising Blade," he said to himself.

He did the attack weakening the tyrant.

Then he did the assault hammer and toppled it.

"Whoa!" said Lin, "He toppled a tyrant!"

Elma decided to finish it off with her signature move Shadow Strike.

The tyrant was down for the count.

"Great work guys," said Lin.

Cross was covered in the blood of the tyrant.

"You ok Rook?" asked Elma.

"Never felt better," said Cross.

"You fought well, both of you," said Elma, "Now to install this data probe."

"What's that beam?" asked Cross.

"It shows a probe location where we can install a data probe for FN," said Elma.

Lin set up the probe.

"The top half of that cylinder contains the probe itself," said Elma, "The second half is a laser."

"So how does it work?" asked Cross.

"Originally we tried just placing them, but thye kept running into indigen problems," said Elma, "That when we discovered the idea to bury them in the ground instead."

"Alright, whenever you're redy," said Lin.

"Give it a shot," said Elma.

"Got it," said Cross.

He pressed a button and the probe went underground and was installed.

"Nice work," said Elma.

"The more we install, the more crew we can find," said Lin.

"That's it for training," said Elma, "Let's head back."

As they got back to the barracks, they saw Commander Vandham waiting for them.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he said, "And you must be the new recruit."

Cross gulped.

"Don't worry, he may look intimidating, but he's one guy you'll love to be around," said Lin.

"I heard you took on and defeated a tyrant that was WAY out of your league, on a training mission no less!" said Vandham.

"Yes," said Cross.

"That was plain reckless," Vandham started, "And goddamn magnificent!"

"So what do we owe the pleasure of our commander?" asked Elma.

"Well if I had Nagi doing everything for me, I'd lose my job," said Vandham with a chuckle.

"I believe I'm needed elsewhere," said Nagi, "Excuse me."

"You two are just like to kids excited about a toy," said Elma.

"You're one to talk, making a request to train somebody you rescued," said Vandham, "Which I haven't been introduced to yet."

"My name is Cross, sir," said Cross.

"I'm Commander Vandham, and I was the chief on the white whale," said Vandham.

"So why exactly are you here commander?" asked Lin.

"To get this youngling to choose a division and pull off a mission," said Vandham.

"What are the divisions?" asked Cross.

Elma and Vandham started to explain the divisions from Interceptors to Reclaimers and everything.

After learning of all the information, Cross seemed to know what his place was.

"Well, I do seem like the fighting type," said Cross, "I believe I know what division I want."

"And what is it?" asked Vandham.

"Looks like the interceptors need more assistance," said Cross, "And I seem to be handy with my weapons, so Interceptors it is!"

"You sure?" asked Elma, "Even if you choose one, you're not tied to strictly those missions you know."

"I'm sure," said Cross.

"By the power invested in me, yada yada, you're a blade," said Vandham.

"Welcome aboard Rook," said Elma.

"I know you'll do great things," said Lin.

"Now onto business," said Vandham, "Nelson's team has gone missing."

"Nelson?" asked Elma, "He's in the Pathfinder division."

"Last we heard he and his team were installing a probe in Primordia," said Vandham, "He had a skell with him, and we weren't sure if it was an indigen or what?"

"We should head to their last known location and find out what's going on," said Elma, "We'll go immediately."

They started heading out.

As they got there, Elma saw a wrecked skell.

"Damn, nobody's there," she said looking at it.

"It was fighting something but those aren't the usual bit marks," said Lin looking at the damage.

"Either they walked away or were taken from it," said Elma.

"We should investigate the area," said Cross, "If they were here they couldn't have gone far."

"Right," said Elma.

Lin's comm device was picking up something.

"It's a pathfinder signal," said Lin.

"Maybe they went into that thing over there," said Elma looking at a tower.

"I'm picking up other life forms too!" said Lin, "Multiples of them around the structure."

"They must be aliens," said Cross.

"I think you're right," said Elma.

"Could they be the ones that destroyed Earth?" asked Lin.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, but of course we should let go of the thought either," said Elma.

"You there!" said someone, "Drop your weapons!"

They looked at two Xenoforms with armor.

"Surrender Earth Aliens!" said the first one.

Cross stood down.

"Wait Cross!" said Lin.

"Its ok, Lin," said Elma, "They can speak out language so we should see if diplomacy is a choice."

"Roger," said Lin.

"We come in peace, and are willing to negotiate," said Elma, "We heard you have prisoners, and we ask for the conditions of their release. We'll leave you in peace if you refuse."

"No negotiation, no conditions!" said the Xeno soidler, "We have our orders!"

They had their weapons ready.

"Looks like we have no choice!" said Cross as he got out his rifle.

He pressed a button that said flame grenade and fired at them.

Elma moved in and did a side slash weakening them both while Lin.

Cross gave Lin the chrome armor buff.

She had more defense power.

"Thanks," said Lin, "I needed that."

He then used an aura on himself making him stronger.

Cross then had a vision of a new art, the Furious Blast.

He did the technique and fired many shots at the Xeno soldier.

"That's the end of that," he said.

The second Xeno soldier was about to attack him from behind but Lin then knocked him down with her shield.

"Thanks for the save," said Cross.

"So much for diplomacy," said Lin, "Why do they want us dead anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but they said they were following orders," said Elma, "Maybe somebody that's higher up the chain can talk to us."

They infiltraited the hidden base following the signal.

"They should be….. over there," said Lin pointing at a tower.

They snuck past the guards and went inside.

Elma had her gun up and was about to fire until she saw Nelson lying there lifeless.

"You…. You killed them," said Elma, "In cold blood."

"Fortune did not smile upon them," said the leader.

"Oh no," said Lin.

"Are you in charge here?" asked Cross.

"I am Glennar, and I command this squad of prone soldiers," said Glennar.

"Well Glennar, I am Elma, and we apologize if we intruded your planet," said Elma, "We crash landed here during an attack on our ship. We were hoping for a peaceful settlement but…."

"Your words are wasted on us!" said Glennar, "All we can promise is a death for all humanity!"

"Elma…" said Lin.

"Survival of the fittest it is," said Elma getting out her weapon, "Focus on his lackies!"

Cross got out his longsword and started fighting them.

"Stagger him Lin!" said Cross.

Lin did as she was instructed and staggered the prone soldier and Cross finished him.

"Let's try this," said Cross, "Flash Grenade!"

He shot the grenade blinding the other soldier temporarily.

Lin moved in and did the wild down taking him down.

"That was easy," said Lin.

"I got you now!" said Glennar.

He had Elma in a bearhold.

"Elma!" said Cross.

"Drop your weapons or she dies," said Glennar.

Cross had his gun ready to shoot him.

"Think about what you're doing boy," said Glennar, "Do you really want to see your leader crushed by my mucles?"

Cross started to lower his weapons.

"Good boy," he said looking down at the fallen soldiers, "Now I can…."

Cross dashed at Glennar and kicked him in the face making him release Elma.

He then grabbed the prone weapon and aimed it at Glennar's head.

"Just what are you trying to prove human?" he asked.

"That we come in peace, and we don't wanna have to fight anybody," said Cross, "But it looks like we have no choice."

"You really think you're safe from us?" asked Glennar, "We will clense this planet of your primitive kind."

"Eye for an eye asshole," said Cross.

He pulled the trigger and fired at his head.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

"What have I done?" he asked.

He dropped the weapon and Elma and Lin comforted him.

"You did what you had to," said Elma, "If I were in your position I would've done the same."

"Besides you kicked some major ass," said Lin, "But why were they so dead set on killing us?"

"Whatever the reason we should report this to HQ," said Elma.

"And just when I thought we finally ecaped all this," said Lin.

"Escape! Escape!" said a voice.

They looked at a box bouncing around.

"What do you say Rook?" asked Elma.

"I say we open it," said Cross.

He opened it and saw a small potato with glasses.

"Freedom!" it said, "Tatsu thanks you for the rescue."

"A talking potato," said Lin, "I wonder what it takes like."

"Tastes like?" asked Cross.

"You may not know it but I'm one hell of a cook," said Lin.

"Tatsu is no potato," said Tatsu, "Tatsu is a Nopon!"

Cross looked at it.

"Tatsu tried explaining this to mean nasty creatures when they took Tatsu away!"

"Wait, did those nasty creature have pointy ear and blue skin?" asked Cross, "Cause we just fought them."

"Yes, and now the nopon are indangered," said Tatsu, "So now you have a responsibility to protect Tatsu, and then maybe Tatsu will talk."

"Right… Lin, I'll hold him down if you peel," said Cross.

"Ok, I'll talk!" said Tatsu.

"So this is your homeworld and you're native to Mira?" asked Elma.

"That correct," said Tatsu, "Until Prone and their alien buddies attacked!"

"Alien buddies?" asked Lin, "The other race of aliens that attacked Earth.

"Well, rest assured we'll keep you safe from those freaks," said Cross.

"Thank you so much!" said Tatsu.

"We can debrief him when we head back to NLA," said Elma.

Lin scanned him.

"He's all clear," said Lin.

Cross heard more soldiers.

"Haul ass!" he said.

They ran back to NLA.

They made it to the barracks and saw Commander Vandham waiting for them.

Later they all debried him on what happened.

"That's a low blow losing Nelson's team," said Vandham, "But knowing that those races of aliens know we're here is even worse."

"Yes, and I would've been next," said Elma, "If it weren't for Cross' bravery."

"Sir, so far it seems like they're the races that destroyed Earth, sir," said Cross, "I saw we talk to Nagi to see if we can bolter our defences."

"One more thing," said Vandham looking at Tatsu, "What's that dancing turnip here?"

"Sir, we found him at the base where Nelson was taken sir," said Cross.

"Tatsu is ally of friends and offer friendly treaty of friendship," said Tatsu.

"So why is he here?" asked Vandham.

"Sir, we believe he would be good use of intel sir," said Cross.

"There's no need to be formal with me Cross," said Vandham.

"Sir yes si…. Oh," said Cross.

"Friends are safe now that Tatsu is around," said Tatsu, "Tatsu will protect everybody even weak Linly with her boneless wings."

"Look who's talking small fry," said Lin, "I think its best if you stay here."

"She has a point," said Cross, "Who knows, maybe those creeps might come after you again."

"But Tatsu can share information with other nopon across the planet," said Tatsu.

"Well, looks like he has a point," said Elma.

"Well looks like he'll accompany you in the field," said Vandham, "He's your headache now Lin."

"What?!" asked Lin, "Are you kidding me?"

"We'll do it sir," said Elma.

 _ **Later that Evening…..**_

"So how are you holding up as a Blade?" asked Lin.

"Pretty good," said Cross.

"OF course you are," said Lin, "You're picking up things like a pro."

Cross blushed at the thought.

"Let's review a few keypoints," said Elma, "Our top priority is getting the lifehold unit, but we should also do what we can to help our fellow blades in the field."

"Ok," said Cross.

"But now the pressing threat is an alien race that wants us dead," said Elma, "We should stop them before they find the lifehold unit as well."

"And install more probes in order to help us find more soldier and pieces of the lifehold across Mira," said Lin, "That means checking every part of the planet. A lot of work, but its worth the effort in the end."

"And of course our duty is to keep NLA safe, and that means clearing any indigens or tyrants that pose as a threat," said Elma.

"Going to Mission control, joining missions and so on is a good way to make a name for yourself," said Lin.

"So we have 3 missions; search for the lifehold pieces, install data probes to upgrade frontier nav, and take on squad missions to keep us safe," said Elma.

"Got it," said Cross.

"Good, we're counting on you Rook," said Elma.

"Briefing ajounred," said Lin, "I'm gonna turn in."

"Me too," said Tatsu.

"There's your bed right there," said Lin.

She was pointing to a refrigerator.

"Wait… that's a refrigerator!" said Tatsu.

"I guess you are smart," said Lin.

Cross was at the top of a building looking up to the sky.

Demons from Night Visions

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

"Mind if I join you?" asked somebody.

It was Elma who sat by him.

"Killer view huh?" asked Elma.

"Tell me about it," said Cross as he smiled.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

Elma noticed that Cross had a scrated.

"It must've happened during the fight," said Cross.

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life," said Elma, "That was brave of you."

"Well I couldn't just let him hurt you," said Cross, "Thank you for getting me involved in this."

"That's what friends are for right?" asked Elma.  
 _  
Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

"We're friends?" asked Cross, "I mean of course we're friends."

"The invisible ties of friendship are something that make a great team," said Elma.

"I can't wait to see what other adventures we have here on Mira," said Cross.

Elma smiled.

"Something to be said about enthusiasm," said Elma.

As Cross was looking down at NLA Elma moved close to him and kissed his cheek.

"That's for saving my life," she said, "Don't stay up here too long, even blades need their rest."

She headed back down.

Cross smiled.

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_


	4. Affinity Chapter 1

Affinity Chapter 1: We Were soldiers

(Disclaimer!)

Cross was walking around the industrial district doing his thing.

"Man I never get tired of this city," he said to himself.

He heard somebody talking. It was Elma

It sounded like she was talking about certain technology ideas.

"Alright, in the meantime I'll prepare some more ideas for later," said Elma.

She turned around to see Cross.

"Oh hey Cross, I didn't see you there," she said, "I was just having a conversation about NLA's defenses… which you probably heard."

"I heard some of it," said Cross, "But don't you think you're pushing yourself too…. Never mind, its none of my business."

Elma giggled and said, "I appreciate your concern Cross, but there's no need to worry. I find this as a relaxing way to chill down after a long day of combat out in the field."

She got a look at Cross' new armor.

"Where'd you get that new armor from?" asked Elma.

"I did a job from Mission Control and decided to use the payment to get some new duds," said Cross, "As the commander would say 'You can't do a damn fine job without some damn fine armor'."

Both of them laughed at that.

"It's a good thing that you're learning to hone your skills and use them for the greater good of NLA," said Elma.

"It's a great life," said Cross, "Being a Blade isn't the only way, there's so much more we can do."

"Exactly," said Elma, "Though I should say the same about you not pushing yourself. I know you wanna get better, but even we need to relax when its necessary."

Cross smiled.

"You've been very kind to me," he said.

"Well you're somebody that I can trust," said Elma, "If that weren't the case I wouldn't have personally chose you."

Elma's comm device rang.

"Yes Lin?" she asked.

"You should find Cross and get to the Barracks ASAP," said Lin, "Commander Vandham is here."

"On our way," said Elma.

At the Barracks they saw Vandham waiting for them.

"You guys busy?" he asked, "Monty's team botched a job and it looks like they need a cleanup crew quickly."

"So is this a reclaimer mission?" asked Cross.

"That's right Rook, you sure do learn fast," said Vandham, "They found chunks of the White Whale."

"So what you're saying is you want us to go round them all up?" asked Elma.

"Correct," said Vandham, "Think you can do it."

"It would be an honor," said Cross, "Just because I'm in one division doesn't mean I can't help another division out."

"Well I think you'll enjoy it because there's some indigens out there trying to fight them as well," said Vandham.

"Well they'll be no match for Team Elma," said Cross.

"Let me just pinpoint their location," said Lin, "Got them!"

They started to head out to Northpointe Beach where the White Whale pieces were.

"Those indigens won't stand a chance against us," said Cross, "Well at least the ones that are bad anyway."

"I've never seen Cross so eager," said Lin, "He's not like the other blades we've seen."

"Well that's a good thing," said Elma, "He's got a good attitude for the long road ahead."

Cross saw the 3 pieces in a triangle.

"Well this is convenient," said Cross, "Let's get moving."

The 3 of them took each White Whale piece.

"Looks like that's everything," said Elma, "Let's start looking for Monty."

"Looks like they beat us to th punch," said someone.

It was Doug and his team.

"You must be the other team that Vandham sent out," said Elma.

"Thought we had a pretty good time too, but then again you were always one step ahead," said Doug.

"That's right," said Elma.

"Back on Earth, that one skell fought off all those aliens, and guess who that was?" Asked Doug.

"That was you?" asked Cross.

"Yea," said Elma.

"Wait weren't you with…" asked Doug before his comm device rang.

"Irina!" said Doug, "She's in trouble."

"And she's not far!" said Elma.

"Well if there's an indigen out there, its time to get out there and kick some ass," said Cross.

"Whoa, buddy who said you were coming along?" asked Doug.

"Well I am part of Elma's team and I chose the interceptor division," said Cross.

"So what?" asked Doug.

"So as an interceptor, I deem it the responsibility to take down any indigen that threatens our allies," said Cross pulling out his longsword.

"The indigen's ass is mine," said Doug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lin.

"This is a serious job," said Doug, "We don't have time for a rookie to get in the way, so go back to NLA and let a professional deal with it."

Cross took that offensively.

"Hey Flat-Top, this is NOT a request!" said Cross.

Doug turned around.

"You want the indigen taken down right, so what's the deal?" he asked as he walked away.

"Who spit in his Fried Chicken?" Cross asked.

"Don't worry about him, he's been through a lot since Earth," said Elma, "Let's head back."

"I can't," said Cross, "Somebody's in trouble and I can't just turn my back on them."

Elma grinned.

"That was a test Rook, and you passed," said Elma.

"C'mon guys, let's hussle," said Cross.

They started heading to the destination where the indigen was.

"Hold up guys look," said Lin.

They were all looking at a giant Simius.

"That looks like the indigen," said Elma.

Cross put on his new scouter.

"Scan for indigen appendages," he said.

On the scouter he saw the appendages that make the Simius.

"Ok, I got the tail," said Cross, "Lin you take the arms with Elma."

"Good strategy," said Elma, "Let's do it."

They all charged at it.

"They're off guard rook!" said Elma, "Stagger them with a melee attack!"

"Got it," said Cross.

He did the assault hammer staggering and toppling the Simius.

He then did the Rising Blade on the tail cutting it off.

Elma did the sliding slinger technique on one of its arms disabling it.

Cross helped her by doing a Maximum Edge.

The simius knocked Cross out the way with a fire fist.

"Rook!" said Elma as she ran to him.

The simius turned and grabbed Elma.

"Put me down!" said Elma.

Cross got back up and got his sword back.

"Get your stinking hands off her you damn dirty ape!" said Cross.

He jumped up and slashed the Simius in the face and it fell down.

Cross put his sword back and helped Elma up.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Guess that's two I owe you," said Elma.

Lin saw something that belonged to Irina.

"You don't think she fell down there do you?" she asked.

"We should go and find out," said Elma as she jumped down.

The others joined her.

Irina was sitting there with Doug.

"Thanks for the help back there Elma," said Doug.

"How's Irina?" asked Elma.

"I'm fine thanks to the key repairs Doug did," said Irina.

"Its Elma you should be thanking, since she kicked some indigen ass," said Doug.

"It was actually Rook who did," said Elma, "He made a good plan of attack and we followed his league."

"Modest are we?" asked Doug.

"She's telling the truth," said Cross.

"You dropped this," said Elma giving Irina her comm device, "You had everybody worried."

"LIEUTENANT!" shouted someone.

It was Gwin.

"Well look who decided to show up," said Doug.

"Sorry, I just heard about what happened and…" said Gwin.

"And you're late," said Lin.

"Cut him some slack, he probably hauled ass over here," said Irina, "I don't care if you weren't here first Gwin, I'm just glad you're here."

"Same, cause now you can carry the lieutenant all the way to NLA for us," said Doug as he headed back.

"Yes sir," said Gwin.

"Wait," said Irina, "Cross, I saw you up there saving the lieutenant. She picked a good soldier to be part of her team."

Cross smiled.

They headed back to the barracks to debrief Vandham.

"Awesome work out there you 3," said Vandham, "As we speak, the parts are being looked over."

"You'll tell us if you notice anything right?" asked Elma.

"You bet your ass," said Vandham, "Though I'm surprised that you found the parts AND rescued Irina."

Cross grinned.

"More like disappointed in the other teams," said Vandham, "They got a lot of push-ups coming."

He looked at Cross.

"More importantly, I'm amazed that you managed to take on a fully grown Simius and live to tell the tale," said Vandham, "Everybody will get their payment, but you will get double the payment."

"Sweet!" said Cross, "But don't forget, that it was the TEAM that put in a lot of effort, and if not for Elma's guidance, I don't know what I'd do."

Elma smiled.

"You're becoming a fine Blade," said Elma, "I'm proud of you."

"Sooooooo does this mean you can stop calling me Rook now?" asked Cross.

Everybody laughed.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ganglion Menace

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade X!)

Lin was wondering what she should cook.

"Hmmm what should I whip up today?" asked Lin.

"How about…. Fried Chicken," said Cross, "I haven't had that in a minute."

"That is a GREAT idea!" said Lin.

Later she started cooking it.

Tatsu looked and was wondering what she was making.

"What's Linly making?" Asked Tatsu.

"Fried Chicken," said Lin, "Looks like we're out of meat, so we'll need something that tastes like chicken, or should I say someONE who tastes like chicken."

"Tatsu no taste like chicken, Tatsu tastes like poop…. And poison!" said Tatsu, "Tatsu tastes like poison poop!"

"Oh just remembered, we got plenty of chicken!" said Lin.

"Hey Linly did that on purpose!" said Tatsu.

After a few minutes food was ready.

"Foods up, come and get it!" said Lin.

Sombody opened the door.

"Man that was delicious," said Vandham, "Good thing I decided to drop in.

"You say that every time I'm about to set up the table," said Lin.

"You don't say," said Vandham.

Later they were in the main lobby.

"Looks like we've found something in Noctulim thanks to Frontier Nav," said Vandham, "This is Northwest of here, and looks like a piece of the Lifehold."

"That's good news," said Elma.

"You mean Nightglow woods?" asked Tatsu.

"Is that what you call it here?" asked Cross.

"We didn't have names for anything here so we called it Noctulim," said Elma.

"That's a silly name," said Tatsu.

"Look who's talking," said Lin.

"Moving on… there's quite a few indigens, but no intelligent life forms," said Vandham.

"That's good news," said Elma.

"Wrong, nopon visit there all the time," said Tatsu.

"Well no 'INTELLEGENT' life forms," said Vandham.

"Do not patronize Tatsu!" said Tatsu.

"Unless you wanna be boiled to the brim Tatsu, I suggest you shut up," said Lin.

"Eep!" said Tatsu.

"I'll have you check in with Lao's team first," said Vandham, "They're installing a probe near Noctulim."

"Got is boss," said Cross.

They started heading out.

Once near Primordia's end they saw a team of blades installing a probe.

The probe was installed by a green probe.

A light skinned man was watching everything.

"Lao, its been a while," said Elma.

"It sure has," said Lao, "Gonna introduce me to your friends? What about Danny and Boris?"

"These are my new team members, and as for Danny and Boris…" started Elma, "We had a run in with a powerful indigen and they didn't make it…"

"Sorry about that," said Lao, "Sooooo who's this little ration over here?"

"Tatsu is a nopon!" said Tatsu, "Not food or ration."

"I-it talks?" asked Lao.

"Pretty wild right?" Asked Cross.

"We rescued him from the Prone," said Elma.

"Ok," said Lao as he turned to Lin, "And what's your story? Are you really as young as you look?"

"Yep, 13 years old in and out," said Lin, "Lin Lee Koo at your service."

"Nice to meet you," said Lao, "And what about you?"

"My name's Cross," said Cross, "I'm a boy who's trying to discover my memories."

"We're well met," said Lao, "My name's Lao Huang and I lead the Pathfinder team, Belisarda."

They shook hands.

"A great cast of characters, and they really look like they can handle anything," said Lao, "I heard Nelson's team got wiped out by a group of nasty Xenos."

"Yeah, we're not sure whether or not they're responsible for Earth's demise," said Elma, "Oh, we picked up a signal of a Lifehold unit around Noctulim."

"We haven't heard anything," said Lao, "But if you need an extra member to help I'm down."

"What about your work around here?" asked Cross.

Nobody could see it, but there was a small bit of jealousy in him.

"This is a piece of the Lifehold we're talking about here," said Lao.

Cross thought for a moment.

"Alright," said Cross.

"I'll see you guys back at NLA," said Lao.

"Good luck," said one of his teammates.

They started to head into Noctulim.

Cross smelled something.

"What is that?" asked Cross, "It smells strange."

"Tatsu took a shower before we left," said Tatsu.

"He wasn't talking about you," said Lin.

They all noticed the water was purple.

"Its gotta be poisonous," said Elma, "Watch your step."

They continued going around Noctulim.

Cross looked around trying to regain his memory.

"Don't remember anything about this place," said Cross.

"Don't sweat it," said Elma.

"Something ahead!" said Tatsu.

They saw something come towards them.

Cross ready to fight got in front of Lin ready to protect her.

"Hey, down in front!" said Lin, "I can't see."

It got closer.

It was a blue colored xeno wearing strange clothing.

"Its another Xeno," said Elma.

"Well whatever that Xeno is, at least its not a prone," said Lin.

Cross put his sword down.

"Oh perish and set that thought in a raging fire," said the Xeno, "We would never associate with those savage beasts."

"Sorry about that," said Cross, "So what's your name?"

"We are called L'cirufe," he said.

"L'cirufe…." Said Cross, "I don't think I'm gonna use that…. How about Lee."

"Lee?" asked Lin.

"Yeah," said Lee, "That fits me very much."

"I'm Cross," said Cross.

"Good to meet you Cross," said Lee, "We have inhabitated this planet since days of young."

"Friend knows abut nopon?" asked Tatsu.

"Yes," said Lee, "They are excellent…. Suckers as I put it."

"I think you mean customers," said Lin.

Cross and the gang started to explain everything.

"So you're after a piece of this Lifehold," said Lee.

"That's right," said Cross, "But there have been a few creatures that have been attacking us along the way."

"Well we can't say we blame them, especially after the Prone," said Lee.

"Trust me, we dislike them as much as you do," said Cross.

"Well any enemy of the prone is a friend of ours," said Lee.

"You seem to speak our language quite fluently," said Elma.

"We owe it to that wreckage back there," said Lee, "especially that data terminal."

"The Lifehold," said Cross, "Do you mind if we take a look at this wreckage you're talking about, Lee?"

He gave them a unit and Lin scanned it.

"It must be from the Lifehold unit Vandham was talking about," said Elma.

"Well let's get to it pronto," said Cross.

"Now may not be a good time as those asscaves are near it," said Lee.

"Well that changes everything," said Cross, "We should get to it before they do."

"Allow us to show you the way," said Lee, "Too many heads are better than none right?"

"Close enough," said Lin.

They started heading towards the Lifehold piece.

Cross started to smell fire.

"Oh no," he said.

Prone soldiers were firing at it.

"We were afraid of this," said Lee.

"Do they just destroy anything in their sight?" asked Lin.

"No, it seems organized," said Elma, "It looks like we're not the only ones looking for the Lifehold."

"I think its time to kick some ass!" said Cross.

He got out his sword and started fighting them.

Lao got out his sniper and got the other soldier's attention.

"Try this one out for size," he said, "Arching Horn!"

He did a move with his javelin.

Cross staggered the other prone soldier.

"He's staggered!" said Cross, "Lin now!"

Lin did the Trash Talk to get their attention for a spilt second and Elma did the side slash weakening them.

Cross did a new move he learned called the Incendiary Edge finishing them off.

"That takes care of that," he said.

Someone approached the battlefield.

"Mistress Geotia," said a prone, "These are Earth Aliens."

She looked at them.

"Seeing is truly believing," she said.

The lifehold piece exploded.

"Even though she's not a prone, they're siding with her," said Elma.

"What do you have against humans?" asked Lin, "Why do you hate us?"

"Destroying humans is more of a duty to us Ganglion," said Geotia.

"So that's what you call yourselves," said Elma.

"I see humanity as a cancer feeding upon our race," said Geotia.

"We came here in piece, not to start a war," said Cross, "Why do you think you can just destroy the lifehold?!"

"You are a dangerous group of savages that need to be purged," said Geotia, "And I will see to that personally. That is the righteous cause of the Ganglion."

"Then you'll forgive us for using self defense against your so-called righteous cause!" said Elma, "Attack!"

They started fighting each other.

Lin and Elma handled the prone soldiers while Cross and Lao had their eyes on Geotia.

"This should be some form of entertainment," said Geotia as her hands channeled electricity.

Cross charged in and started fighting her.

She was able to dodge any melee attack he could throw.

She then kneed him in the gut but he quickly got back up.

"C'mon!" he said.

He did the assault hammer hoping to topple her but to no avail.

"Get back Cross," said Lao, "Spiral Horn!"

He did the attack and forced Geotia down.

Lin and Elma handled the prone soldiers with no sweat.

"Look at Cross," said Lin, "He's handling that lady like a champ. We should help him!"

"I think we should sit and watch," said Elma.

Cross did the Maximum Edge on Geotia weakening her and Lao did the Arching Horn on her.

It damaged her right arm.

"You fools just don't know when to quit do you?" she asked, "You won't escape us on this planet or any other! One day, and one day soon the human race will be purged!"

Another explosion appeared and a mech showed up.

"Quickly!" said the soldier.

Geotia jumped on the mech.

"That mech….. could it be?" asked Elma.

"A well fought victory," said Lee, "But we're sorry that we couldn't bring back what you were looking for."

"Why are they trying so hard to destroy us?" asked Lin.

"I'm not sure but that mech… thye were the ones responsible for Earth's demise," said Elma, "And they were the ones involved in a battle as well."

"Well we might as well head back to our city," said Cross.

"Would it be alright if we came with?" asked Lee, "A city with so much knowledge would be so great!"

"I think that would be good, you're not ganglion so you're someone you can trust," said Cross.

"Joy," said Lee, "The early bird is for the worms."

"Riiiiiiight," said Cross.

 _ **Back in NLA**_

The team headed to Blade HQ to speak with Commander Vandham.

"Either you picked up another Xeno or someone's been holding their breath too long," said Vandham.

"We met him back in Noctulim," said Cross, "His name is Lee."

"We've been on this planet since its beginning," said Lee.

"Longtime Resident?" asked Nagi.

"His knowledge could be useful to us here," said Elma, "I think he should stay with us here in NLA."

"That depends," said Chausson, "How much do we know about him?"

"Enough to say he's trustworthy," said Cross, "He did show us to that lifehold piece."

"You seem quite sure," said Nagi, "He can stay with us, as long as he shares with us what we need to know."

"A thousand thanks good sirs," said Lee, "The 9th cloud of 7th heaven shall be conquered on this day."

"Him aside, what happened with the Lifehold Unit?" asked Chausson.

They explained everything that happened.

"It was destroyed by a group of aliens calling themselves the Ganglion," said Elma.

"So it wasn't the core after all," said Nagi.

"It Was Unit 07," said Elma.

"Isn't that the LC Repository?" askd Nagi.

"Correct," said Elma.

"It was one of three parts of the entire Library of Congress," said Chausson, "It contained a ton of history."

"Well if it was the core then things would've been much worse," said Vandham.

"There might be a way to recover it," said Nagi.

"These Ganglion, are you certain they're the ones responsible for what happened to Earth?" asked Chausson.

"Positive," said Elma showing them a picture of the mech they saw.

"It looks similar to what we saw on Earth before the invasion," said Nagi.

"They've been targeting the Lifehold, so its possible they followed us," said Elma.

"It would be best to double down our defenses," said Chausson, "In the meantime keep up the good work."

"Yes sir," said Elma.

Cross was helping Lee get settled in another area in NLA.

"We very much appreciate this," said Lee.

"You sure this is ok?" asked Cross.

"Of course," said Lee, "One man's treasure is another one's pleasure, as they say yes?"

"Close," said Cross.

"Glad to see you two getting along," said Elma.

"He seems very nice," said Cross, "I even got him a spot as a blade."

"We shall do our part to help your fair city in the fight against those asscaves," said Lee.

"Soooo if you don't mind me asking, who are Danny and Boris?" asked Cross.

"They were two teammates of mine," said Elma, "We did everything together until they met their demises with that one indigen."

"I'm sorry about that," said Cross.

"But its nothing to think about now," said Elma, "Because I have you and Lin."

She smiled.

"C'mon let's head back to the barracks," she said.

He walked back with her.


	6. Affinity Chapter 2

Affinity Chapter 2: Renewed Will

(Disclaimer!)

Cross, Elma, and Lin were about to get a bite to eat.

"And that's why in my opinion, the furious blast is more efficient than the flame grenade," said Cross.

"Can't argue with that," said Lin, "Why shoot one blast when you can shoot multiple."

They saw Irina at a restaurant.

"Finally got some down time Irina?" asked Elma.

"About time I did," said Irina, "My team is great, but we're with each other almost every time, and I decided to get a bite by myself but…"

"You realized its kind of lonely?" asked Lin.

"Not exactly," said Irina.

"Tatsu will be happy to chew and swallow food for poor Irina," said Tatsu.

"Helpful as ever," said Lin.

"You travel with quite the group of characters Colonel," said Irina.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Irina," said a blade soldier, "Check it out Blake."

"That's Lieutenant Irina Gus," said Blake, "Don't you remember? She was something special on Earth."

"Well now she's a grunt," said Gus, "Just like you and me, right?"

"Something like that," said Irina ignoring them.

"Think about it, she knows damn well what she was given," said Blake, "She even saddled with losers like Gwin, and still manages to pull off one or two missions."

Irina was prepared to kick their teeth in.

"Leave it Irina," said Elma, "Its not worth it."

"Yea ma'am," said Irina.

"See, she's all trained like a puppy," said Gus, "Elma calls the shots, her and that freakshow she calls a team."

"What'd you say?" asked Cross.

"And look, if it ain't the special rook!" said Gus.

"The guy who can't remember a damn thing about his past," said Blake, "And Elma chose him to join her crew? MIS-take!"

"Listen Elma, when you're ready to have some REAL men serve under you, call us," said Gus.

"Ok that's enough!" said Irina, "I was gonna let you off, but you just took it too far by trash talking my team and the colonel."

Elma stepped up.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I can't ignore what they said," said Irina.

"I know, so I'll help you keep it short," said Elma.

"I hope you ladies don't mind if I get involved," said Cross stepping up.

"The more the merrier!" said Gus, "Fancy title aren't gonna save you here."

"Don't mind at all," said Elma.

"I didn't know you were such a hot head," said Irina, "I like it!"

"I'll handle one blade if you two handle the other," said Cross.

"FREEZE MAGGOTS!" shouted someone.

It was Commander Vandham.

"C-c-commander!" said Gus, "We were… I…. they started it!"

"I saw the whole thing, especially the part where you got into a fight that was about to get your teeth kicked it," said Vandham, "Now get your skinny little asses back to the barracks, cause your tongues have an appointment with toilet seats!"

They headed back.

"You know Rook, I could always understand you about to get in a street fight, but Elma," said Vandham, "You surprised me."

"Well she's been one of my own since we met," said Elma.

"Are you ok Irina?" asked Cross.

"I'm fine, I just can't stand men like this," said Irina, "But I don't think that's why the commander is here."

"Actually I was looking for you Elma," said Vandham.

"A mission?" asked Elma.

"A few loose indigens in the Grieving Plains," said Vandham, "We've lost a few prospectors to them as well."

"We're on it," said Elma.

"Those punks picked the wrong day to mess with us," said Cross.

"Colonel, if it pleases you, I'd like to join you," said Irina.

"But aren't you off duty?" asked Vandham.

"I need to blow off some steam," said Irina, "And I miss working with the Colonel."

"The more the merrier," said Cross.

They headed to Primordia and started fighting off the specific indigens for the mission.

They were giant bird like creatures that could move really fast.

Cross was riding one like a horse.

"I got you right where I want you!" said Cross.

He was riding it into a wall.

"Now that's what I call the Cross Rodeo," he said as he grinned.

"He's definitely a hotehead," said Irina, "And a keeper."

Elma blushed at the word.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Elma.

"I think that's for you to find out," said Irina as she winked.

"These indigens don't seem like the kind that would harm anybody," said Cross.

"This definitely is strange," said Lin.

"Tatsu is strange?" asked Tatsu.

"Aside from you," said Lin, "But they don't seem like the kind to cause this kind of damage."

Elma's comm device rang.

"A powerful indigen is attacking a blade team near your location!" said a blade soldier.

"We'll check it out," said Elma.

They headed to the destination and saw a giant bird.

"Whoa," said Cross.

"There's the real target!" said Elma.

Lin got a good look at the two soldiers.

"Those are the two punks hassling Irina!" said Lin.

Cross got out his sword ready to fight.

"Let's go," he said.

"Wait, you actually wanna help them?!" asked Lin, "After what they said."

"Enough!" said Lin, "Let's move."

"Got it," said Elma.

Cross started shooting at the bird to get its attention.

Irina got out her knife and damaged one of its appendages.

"Cross, go for the wings!" she said.

"On it!" said Cross.

He chopped off one of its wings preventing it from attacking.

After a long battle the bird was destroyed.

"Nice work everyone," said Cross.

"Y…you saved us," said Gus, "Thanks."

"Its alright, just doing our job," said Irina, "Now head on back."

"Listen about earlier…" said Blake.

"I said its fine already," said Irina.

"If I were you I'd start training harder every day," said Lin.

They started to leave.

"Its almost worse when they apologize," said Irina.

"Well I'm sorry too, for hesitating to help," said Lin.

"I was thinking the same thing to be honest," said Irina, "A jerk is still a jerk even if its your job to save them."

"Fair point," said Cross, "But then again we are the only humans on this rock."

"True," said Irina, "My head feels a lot clear now, thanks Elma."

"Anytime soldier," said Elma.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ma-Non Manuvers

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade X!)

Cross came in from a mission with the soldier, H.B

"How did it go?" asked Elma.

"It was pretty good," said Cross, "I actually learned how to use Frontier Nav to earn money. One step closer to that cool armor I had my eyes on."

"Glad to see you're making a name for yourself," chuckled Elma.

"So guys what should I whip up?" asked Lin.

"What about some beef braised in wine?" asked Elma.

"Sounds good," said Lin, "I'll get right on it."

Tatsu was watching Lin cook.

"What's Linly making?" asked Tatsu.

"Beef braised in wine," said Lin, "Actually Tatsu, how about you make a nice bath before dinner?"

"Really?" asked Tatsu, "Linly is so kind."

"I got it all ready for you buddy," said Lin.

Tatsu smelled it.

"Such great bath smells," said Tatsu, "It smells almost like…."

Tatsu got a closer look.

"This is not bathtub!" said Tatsu, "This is pot of boiling wine!"

"Damn, he's a lot smarter than I thought he was," said Lin, "Guess I'll just have to use regular old beef instead."

"Linly is not funny!" said Tatsu, "Tatsu is NOT laughing!"

After a few moments dinner was ready.

"Man, your cooking is so good Lin," said Gwin.

"I second that emotion," said Irina, "Its even better than what I can do."

"No yours is good too," said Gwin.

"Well I'm glad you both like it," said Lin, "I hope it was enough, and I would've made more if I knew you were coming."

"Yeah, then maybe Tatsu could eat more portion," said Tatsu.

"What Gwin lacks in stature, he more than makes up for with his appetite," said Irina, "He's kind of a pig."

"Look who's talking," said Gwin.

"So did you guys just come here to argue or do you have something for us?" asked Elma.

"So there's an indigen mess coming up that's messed up a few outfitters," said Irina.

"And we were about to take on that job but then commander tank top shows up with another task," said Gwin, "I mean I know we're good for these jobs but honestly!"

"Well if it helps, we can take on the job that Vandham has," said Cross.

"That's much appreciated Cross," said Irina, "Check this out."

Thye saw images from Oblivia, a continent northeast of Primordia.

"Wait… I placed a Data Probe there," I said.

They saw a ship.

"Is that some kind of space ship?" asked Lin.

"Sure looks like it," said Cross

"Tatsu must help poor people on poor ship!" said Tatsu.

"Strange coming from you since you don't do much fighting," said Cross.

He high fived Lin.

"That craft on the right looks Ganglion," said Elma, "It looks like they're fighting them."

"Our enemies' enemies might be our pals as the commander puts it," said Irina, "If we're gonna settle on Mira we'll need all the friends we can find."

"Let's give our pals some help," said Cross, "But first…"

Cross went to find Lee.

"Lee what are you doing?" asked Cross.

"You're Cross right?" asked a lady, "My name's Regina, and it seems your friend has an interesting proposal."

"This lady's husband use to be a soldier for Blade bringing objects for this extraordinary shop," said Lee, "We asked to have it, but she turned down our offer but then came up with this idea."

"What's that?" asked Cross.

"Well, we hear from Tatsu that you've visited Oblivia," said Lee, "Coincidentally Regina says if you can discover over 30% of Oblivia, the shop is ours."

"Coincidentally, we're heading to Oblivia and we could use some extra hands," said Cross.

"Coincidentally we're in," said Lee.

He had strange guns on his back.

"We bought these at Armory Alley," said Lee, "We think these shall serve us well in our battle."

"Then come on," said Cross.

"Time to turn thise store into a smirk of heart," said Lee.

"Wha…." Asked Regina.

They started heading out in their new team car.

"So did you actually visit Oblivia before us Cross?" asked Lin, "Was it hot? What did you see? Is there an Oasis?"

"I'm not sure," said Cross, "I only placed the data probe at the entrance."

The weather started to become hot.

"Its getting a little hot here," said Elma.

"I'll say," said Lin, "It seems that we're here."

"Welcome to Sandy Bum Canyon," said Tatsu.

"A.k.a Oblivia," said Lin.

"Olivia?" asked Tatsu, "Did friends really name it that?"

"You know I said Oblivia," said Lin.

"Well Nopon have lived here for years and name place after a certain characteristic," said Tatsu, "Sands blow around this area and make giant bums, thus Sandy Bum Canyon."

"Ok…." Said Lin.

"Anybody seen that ship yet?" asked Elma, "It should have been big enough to spot."

Cross saw some new Xenoforms.

"What are those?" asked Cross.

It seemed like they were trying to speak.

Lin used her comm device to pick up their language.

"Its just not possible alright?" said one of them, "We can't do it!"

"We have to try see?" said another one.

"Good thing is they aren't Ganglion," said Cross.

"Sounds lik they're fighting against them," said Elma.

"Those are Ma-Non," said Tatsu.

Elma was thinking about something.

"Isn't it all strange how we're able to translate all these languages?" asked Elma

"Maybe they studied it," said Cross, "Right?"

"Tatsu is speaking Nopon language," said Tatsu, "And you do well with it."

"See?" asked Elma, "All these different anatomies, personalities and such, and yet here we are speaking with them."

"That shouldn't be possible," said Cross.

"You're right," said Elma, "But what if our words aren't being perceived as sound?"

"So are we going to stand around wondering about the works of the swirl, or help our fellow men?" asked Lee.

"Making Contact is a good idea," said Cross.

They started to approach them.

"More aliens?" asked one of the ma-non, "And they have Nopon Takeout?!"

"Tatsu not takeout," said Tatsu, "And these 'aliens' are actually personnel for Tatsu."

"Personnel?" asked Cross and Lin in unison.

"Jinx," said Lin, "You owe me a soda."

"Personnel favorites," said Tatsu.

"So human aliens are not working with ganglion?" asked another ma-non.

"Hell to the no," said Cross, "Those guys tried killing us too."

"We're from a planet called Earth which the Ganglion destroyed," said Elma.

"So that must mean you're friends to the Ma-non yes?" asked one of the Ma-non, "Our race is an advanced civilization. So you've come to save us?"

"I hope," said Elma.

The ma-non explained their situation.

"I see," said Cross, "So basically you're trying to escape from those Ganglion who are trying to force you to work for them."

"And you can't because of those 3 turrets in these locations," said Lin.

"Exactly," said the second Ma-non.

"Well we don't want them here anymore than you all do," said Elma, "We'll do what we can to stop them."

"Oh joy!" said the third ma-non.

"Well let us make 8 and send these turrets down with a blame," said Lee.

"Don't ask," said Lin.

Friction from Smoke+Mirrors

 _Get down with the victim  
We both know you need them  
You're stuck in the middle  
Of all irrelevance  
And your heart is beating  
'Cause you know that you gotta  
Get out of the middle  
And rise to the top now_

Cross and Lee got to the first turret.

To prevent the guards from detecting them, he shot them down.

"This should make things a little easier," he said.

The two of them took down the turret.

 _When you've made it  
Won't ya tell me what to do  
'Cause I'm playin' it all wrong  
When you made it, when you made it  
Won't ya tell me what to do  
'Cause I'm playin' it all wrong_

 _You can't fight the friction  
So ease it off  
Can't take the pressure  
So ease it off  
Don't tell me to be strong  
Ease it off  
You can't fight the friction  
So ease it off_

Lin and Elma made it to the second turret and managed to shoot it down with no trouble.

"We got lucky with that one," said Lin, "And it was close to a Ganglion Base as well."

"Well at least the turret is down," said Elma, "Let's meet Cross and Lee at the final one."

 _And get into the system  
We both know you need one  
The tip of the needle  
Is taking over you  
And your heart is beating_

 _'Cause you know that you gotta  
Get out of the middle  
And rise to the top now_

 _When you've made it  
Won't ya tell me what to do  
'Cause I'm playin' it all wrong  
When you made it, when you made it  
Won't ya tell me what to do  
'Cause I'm playin' it all wrong_

 _You can't fight the friction  
So ease it off  
Can't take the pressure  
So ease it off  
Don't tell me to be strong  
Ease it off  
You can't fight the friction  
So ease it off_

They made it to the third turret with had more fire power.

"Alright everyone you know the drill," said Cross.

They started battling it.

Lee's psycho launchers were strong against a bigger tyrant.

He then did some kind of tornado spin move toppling it.

"Nice moves Lee!" said Lin.

"We thank you for that Lin," said Lee.

 _Oh why can't you let go  
Like a bird in the snow  
This is no place to build your home_

 _You can't fight the friction  
So ease it off  
Can't take the pressure  
So ease it off  
Don't tell me to be strong  
Ease it off  
You can't fight the friction  
So yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah_

Cross finished it off with a flame grenade.

"That wasn't so hard was it Lee?" asked Elma.

"We won that with our hands down," said Lee.

"That should be the last of them," said Cross, "Let's go talk to those ma-non."

As they headed back, they noticed the Ma-non weren't there like usual.

Lin saw an explosion from far away.

"That looks bad," said Lin, "We should head over there!"

They got in the car and drove over.

The ma-non were surrounded by 4 Ganglion mechs.

"Now for the last time!" said one of them, "Will you work for us and help destroy the humans?"

"And don't try to run, or we will break your legs!" said another one.

"Break our legs?!" asked a blue ma-non.

"It is a command," said the leading mech, "Like it or not you WILL assist us."

"Let's kill one," said another mech, "Then they will be persuaded to help!"

"You have a funny way of persuasion," said a red ma-non.

Lee shot one of them down.

"Nice shot Lee!" said Cross.

The ma-non saw them.

"You come to save us yes?" asked a green ma-non.

"That's right," said Cross, "Now run!"

One of the mechs aimed for Cross.

He evaded it and did the maximum edge weaking it.

He then did the assault hammer, but it didn't work.

"Shit," Said Cross, "Looks like I need to improvise!"

Cross started shooting at the appendages.

Elma and Lin started dealing with the other ones.

"These guys just don't know when to quit," said Lin.

She did a flip move and toppled one of them allowing Lee to finish it off.

After a long battle the mechs were defeated.

"That takes care of that," said Cross.

"Yes," said Tatsu, "Dance of victory!"

Cross saw one of the mechs about to fire again.

It charged up for one final attack.

"Damn it!" said Elma.

She started firing and Cross went in to save Tatsu.

The mech fired and Cross was forced to the other side.

He felt like he was in pain.

"My arm its…." He said as he looked.

He noticed it was sparking.

"What the hell…" he said.

Tatsu was surprised.

"Friend is…. Robot?!" he asked.

"I blocked all feedback to the nervous system," said Lin.

"Wait…. You don't remember anything about your body being a mimeosome do you?" asked Elma.

"Mimeosome?" asked Cross.

"Elma contact the matinence center," said Lin, "This can't be fixed here!"

"On it," said Elma.

Cross felt like his vision was fading.

"I'll have to take you offline for a minute," said Lin, "But I promise you'll be ok!"

Everything went black.

Cross woke up in some kind of capsule.

He came out with a new arm.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elma.

Cross moved his arm and it was working.

"A-ok," he said.

"Well first I'd like to apologize," said Elma.

"For what?" asked Cross, "I was the one who acted reckless."

"I should've told you about this when we met," said Elma, "The body you have is artificial, dubbed a Mimeosome."

"What's a Mimeosome?" asked Cross.

"They're designed to mimic human personality as close as possible," said Lin, "That way we can still enjoy what we love."

"I see," said Cross.

"Why would friends be robots?" asked Tatsu.

"Think about it," said Lin, "It could've taken years, centuries, or god knows how long to find a new home, and nobody wants to grow old while waiting."

"Tatsu sees Linly's point," said Tatsu.

"Our actual bodies are in stasis in the Lifehold core," said Elma, "Our mims are controlled remotely from here."

"Ok," said Cross.

"If the Lifehold stopped working, then our mims would be shut down," said Elma, "And that would've been the end of humanity."

"That's why we're looking for it," said Lin, "To make sure it doesn't happen."

"But it is possible to switch to another mim if one is severly damaged," said Elma, "But if they were smashed to pieces we wouldn't be able to come back, so its important to treat this mim like its an actual body so don't get reckless."

"Roger," said Cross.

"One more thing, that giant number on there," said Elma, "That's how much power we have until the Lifehold shuts down."

"So what happens if it does?" asked Cross.

"The mimeosomes will no longer sustain us and we'll all die," said Lin.

"Then I'll be extra careful," said Cross, "Let's go."

They met the ma-non and commander Vandham.

"You did good kid," he said, "These critters filled me in on everything. So you ok?"

"Thanks to Lin," said Cross.

"We were worried sick," said the green ma-non, "You're a great friend and it was way too soon to lose you!"

"So ma-non will live here too?" asked Tatsu.

"Correct," said Chausson, "We've reached an accord with their people."

"That's good news," said Cross.

"Well I wasn't sure how you'd react about this," said Elma.

"Well someone once told me that we didn't have to be the same species to recognize common ground," he responded with a smile.

"We just crashed here with our ship," said the red ma-non, "Which is strange because our tech is much more advanced."

"If you're gonna fight the Ganglion then you'll need our help," said the blue ma-non.

"We'll take all the help we can find," Said Cross.

"It would be much appreciated if you gave us all the information you know about the Ganglion and their higher ups, the Samaar," said Chausson.

"With pleasure," said the green ma-non, "Our ship is coming!"

They all looked at the ship landing in NLA floating above.

Everyone was surprised and amazed at it.

"Whoa," said Cross.

"Holy SHIT!" said Lin.

Thus, the Blades have earned a new group of friends in their war.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dark Matters

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade X)

Ganglion soldiers were fighting mysterious xenoforms who took on the form of grexes.

"Keep pushing!" said one of the soldiers, "We can't let them near this weapon!"

Despite the number of soldiers they had, they were outnumbered by the dozens of creatures destroying their fleets.

Someone was watching from a far distance.

"Even our skells are powerless beneath them," he said, "It seems we will have to double our efforts if we are to find this Great One."

Meanwhile Lin was wondering what she should make.

Cross placed the nail of a Vigro in his collection of memorabilia.

"You sure have quite a few collectibles," said Elma.

"Well, the ma-non said these things could be used to forge new weapons," said Cross, "With this I can finally upgrade my rifle."

"What should I whip up today?" asked Lin.

"What about a Pot Pie?" asked Elma, "I've always loved those."

"Oh yeah," said Cross, "That does sound good."

"Great idea," said Lin, "Coming right up!"

Lin was making her pot pie.

"What's Linly making now?" asked Tatsu.

"One of my specialties; Pot Pie," said Lin.

"Did Tatsu ever tell Linly that pie is Tatsu's favorite?" asked Tatsu.

"Hey maybe you can help," said Lin, "Try flattening out the crust."

"Got it," said Tatsu.

He started jumping on it.

"How big should it be?" asked Tatsu.

"Just big enough… to cover your entire body!" said Lin.

"WHAT?!" asked Tatsu, "Tatsu is here to serve, not to BE SERVED!"

"Oh yeah you did say that," said Lin.

"Linly say that every time!" said Lin.

The food was ready and Lao and Lee arrived.

"Now THAT was a meal," said Lao, "I think my team could learn something from you."

"I'm glad you liked it," said Lin.

"Sooooo what's on your mind?" asked Cross, "I don't think you just came for the meal."

"Aren't we the smart one," said Lao.

"Seems the good one would like to pick our brain," said Lee, "But we will gladly let him in one ear and out the other."

"Almost that time," said Lin.

He started explaining everything to the team.

"An alien mech?" asked Elma.

"I don't know what it is yet, and it doesn't match anything we've seen on radar," said Lao, "And it looks abandoned as well."

"I'm starting to get goosebumps just thinking about it," said Lin.

"Right?" said Lao.

He showed them where it was on radar.

"Its deep in Noctulim," said Elma.

"But it seems like the Ganglion are after the mech as well," said Lao, "And it looks like they tried scavenging it and failed."

"Well it would make sense because its known as the tainted land," said Lee.

"That doesn't sound good," said Elma.

"Its filled with beasts that hunger for blood," said Lee.

Lao showed everyone what they looked like.

"They're territorial," said Lao, "Anybody that sets foot there is doomed."

"They must be formidable to take down the Ganglion," said Elma.

"But it could work in our favor," said Lao, "They won't see us as living things us being mimeosomes."

"What about the commander?" asked Elma.

"He specifically requested I ask your team for help," said Lao, "It seems the Ganglion wanna use this mech to destroy us."

"Well if we get it first we might have a fighting chance," said Cross.

"Count me in too," said Lin.

"Well we should do it quickly," said Elma, "You and Lee should hang back Tatsu."

"Its for the best," said Lin, "I can't let those creatures take my prize turkey."

Doug showed up.

"Hold up Elma," said Doug.

"Well somebody must've heard everything," said Lao.

"I think its best if Cross hangs back as well," he said.

"What?" asked Cross, "Why?"

"Um, blood thirsty creatures, and Ganglion battle," said Doug, "You're still a rookie and you're not ready for this."

"Um, I just took on a Ganglion leader, AND a few mechs," said Cross, "You think I can't handle a few tainted?"

"Right there," said Doug, "You're assuming you can handle something."

"We understand your concern Doug, but I personally think Cross can handle this," said Elma.

"Elma you need real soldiers, not some rookie who's clearly gonna hold you back," said Doug.

"Who said I was gonna hold her back," said Cross.

"Look squirt, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay here," said Doug, "Its for your own good."

He left.

"Moving on…." Said Cross, "Let's get moving."

"Yeah!" said Lin.

"Somebody's excited," said Lao.

"Well duh, its an alien mech we're after," said Lin.

"You must be something to make it on the White Whale crew at your age," said Lao, "Do you have family?"

"My mom and dad passed away," said Lin, "But it was before the attack."

"What happened?" asked Cross.

"They were engineers on a project for the White Whale, but there was an accident," said Lin, "But it was thanks to them that we're all still here."

"Oh man," said Cross.

"So they didn't die in vain," said Lin.

"So thye let you in as gratitude for all their hard work," said Lao.

"I try to repay that debt all the time," said Lin.

"It was her talent and dedication that got her on the White Whale Lao," said Elma, "It was entirely on her own that she got here."

"Right," said Lao, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry," said Lin, "Let's get moving."

They started heading to their destination; Dead Man's Gulch.

As they made it there, the trees started to look ashy, and the ground like a desert.

"Whoa," said Cross.

"Those things must be the tainted," said Elma.

One of them woke up and started to walk.

"Um… Elma?" asked Lin.

"Its ok Lin," said Elma, "They won't bother us as long as we don't bother them."

"We're right here Lin," said Cross.

He installed a data probe.

The team started walking down a cliff.

Lao saw the mech.

"There it is," he said.

They lookd around for any lifeforms.

"No life forms," said Lao.

"Maaaaan, so its basically a skell right?" asked Lin.

Elma was looking at it.

"This mech," she said to herself, "Its almost as if it was pulsing off of something."

Cross turned to her.

"You ok El?" he asked.

"OH, I'm fine," she said, "Just thinking."

"Let's call in a chopper and get it back to NLA," said Cross.

Soon helicopters came and picked up the mech.

"Just thinking about this thing makes my legs wobbly," said Lin.

"Tatsu have just the thing," said Tatsu, "Some lunch!"

They all turned around to see Tatsu.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" asked Cross.

"Tatsu decided to jump on big spinny plane and bring lunch for hungry soldiers," said Tatsu.

"Tatsu while we appreciate this, you might attract the tainted," said Cross calming himself down, "You should hid somewhere before they…"

They heard a roar.

"Shit," he said.

"Looks like they came here for a hot meal," said Lao.

"Don't move an inch Tatsu," said Lin.

The 4 of them went and battled all of the tainted.

Remembering the training drills from Boze, he cut through two of them like hot butter.

"That's how we take down indigens," said Cross, "Cross-style!"

Elma went to help out Cross.

"Mind if I lend a hand?" she asked.

"Be my guest," he said.

Lao toppled another tainted and Lin fired at it killing it.

"Yeah!" said Lin.

After a while they were all defeated.

"Alright," said Cross, "Now let's get outta here before…"

The ground started to rumble.

A giant tainted in the form of a lion appeared.

"Oh no," said Tatsu.

Cross got out his comm device and called on more soldiers.

"This is Cross requesting backup!" he said, "We're battling a giant tainted and it looks like we'll need help!"

Doug overheard the call.

"Soldiers, let's move out!" he said.

Elma and Lin went for the legs to destroy its appendages.

Lao was dealing with the face.

Cross went around shooting and then slashing at the giant tainted.

He saw helicopters arrive.

"We got company!" he said.

Doug and more soldiers arrived to take on the tainted.

Doug pulled out a saber like sword and started slashing off the whiskers.

The giant tainted roared in pain.

"What is that thing?" asked Cross.

"It's a Photon Saber," said Lao, "Its used by the galactic knight class."

"It looks awesome," he said.

With more help, they were able to take down the giant tainted.

Cross finished it off with a rising blade.

More gianted tainted showed up.

Cross shot up in the sky to get their attention.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" asked Doug startling him.

Cross tripped and fell on something.

"Cross!" said Elma.

On of the tainted got in front of Cross.

"We're coming Cross!" said Lin.

The other giant tainted went around taking down Doug's men while getting to Cross.

Cross blinked a few times and saw the giant tainted glare at him.

Elma jumped up and slashed it in the face.

"I figured I'd save you for a change," said Elma.

"Thanks," he said, "I was trying to…"

"I know," said Elma, "You were trying to get us a window."

An even bigger indigen appeared and started to take down the other tainted.

It was too powerful for all of them at once.

"Whoa," said Lin, "What is that?"

The giant indigen flew off.

"Was that thing helping us?" asked Cross.

"OR maybe it was toying with us," said Elma.

A helicopter appeared in time.

Cross turned to Doug to apologize.

"Doug I…." he said.

"Let's go home!" he snapped.

Cross looked down to the floor.


	9. Affinity Mission 3

Affinity Mission 3: Hope Springs Eternal

Cross was with Elma and Lin at the Mimeosome center.

Cross was waiting outside and a doctor came out.

"Anything?" he asked concerned.

"A few hours of rest and they should be good as new," said the doctor.

"Well, this probably wouldn't have happened if a certain 'someone' didn't get distracted in the field of battle," said Doug.

"Well at least they're ok," said Cross.

"No thanks to you," said Doug turning to him.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lin, "He saved our skins didn't he?"

"No, he almost got you killed," said Doug.

"But it was an accident," said Cross.

"He's just a rookie, don't be so tough on him," said Lin.

"That's no excuse Lin you can't keep defending him," said Doug, "Especially when we have a big mission that requires our absolute focus."

"I said I was sorry," said Cross, "Cut me some slack!"

Doug smacked him and he fell to the floor.

"B.L.A.D.E has no room for some people who get distracted in the battlefield," said Doug, "We almost had 2 casualties because of you!"

"It was a mistake," said Lao.

"A mistake that nearly got you killed," said Doug.

"Doug I…" said Cross but was interrupted, "I was just trying to be like Danny and Boris."

"Well Elma would've wanted you to be better," said Doug, "You're nothing like Danny and Boris. You never were, and you never WILL be!"

Cross was hurt by those words.

"You have no place in Elma's team, and if you have any respect for her, then you'll leave," said Doug.

Cross hanged his head and then ran off.

"Cross wait!" said Lin trying to get his attention, but to no avail.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Elma glaring at Doug.

"I agree, don't you think you were a little tough on him?" asked Lao.

"He almost got you killed Lao," said Doug, "How can you be so calm?"

"I'm always calm," said Lao, "But that's not the point."

"More importantly you had no right to just speak for me," said Elma.

"Elma I…." said Doug.

"Give him a damn break Doug, he just found out that he was a mimeosome!" said Lin.

"That's no excuse for what happened out there," said Doug, "We don't have time to be worrying about a soldier's concern. Finding the Lifehold is 10 times more important than that, and anyone who can't accept that shouldn't be a member of B.L.A.D.E."

"That's enough Doug!" snapped Elma getting in his face, "If there's one thing I can't stand, its someone who thinks the mission is more important than their fellow soldier!"

"Hey if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have so much soldiers in the maintenance center," argued Doug, "He's the reason why all of this happened!"

"That may be true Doug, but its important for us to always check on our teammates before we go on missions," said Elma, "Did you ever think about that?"

She went to go find Cross.

"Lao, aren't you gonna say something?" asked Doug.

"She does have a point," said Lao, "You really need to learn to keep calm and see somebody for what they are, and NOT go off on them for making an honest mistake."

"I wonder why you didn't show this side of you when trying to protect your family," said Doug.

Lao punched Doug hard in the face.

"Mention my family again, and I'll show you my true side," said Lao as he walked off.

Lin went to follow Elma and dragged Doug along with her.

Cross was at a bench in the Residential District.

"Maybe I just wasn't cut out for this," said Cross, "Despite Boze's training and Elma's guidance, I couldn't bring myself to do my part in the mission."

He remembered the things Doug said to him.

"Is something troubling you?" asked someone.

Cross turned around and saw a black haired woman.

"No, I'm ok," said Cross turning around.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Cross, correct?" asked the young lady.

"Who wants to know?" asked Cross.

"My name is Hope Alanzi," said Hope, "I was contacted to look for you by Elma."

"I doubt she wants to be bothered by me after what happened," said Cross.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hope.

Cross then took the time to explain everything that happened over the past few weeks.

"I see," said Hope, "So you discovered you were a mimeosome and things have been a bit hectic for you since then."

"Yes," said Cross, "And then there was a mission that I screwed up on. A lot of soldier are in maintenance because of me."

"What happened wasn't your fault," said Hope.

"And then Doug said I was nothing like Danny and Boris, 2 members of Elma's team who I was inspired by," said Cross.

"You shouldn't try so hard to be somebody else and live their lives," said Hope, "Although they're gone they still live on with us."

"Listen.. Hope was it?" asked Cross, "Why would you trouble yourself with someone like me?"

"Well its what a Mediator does," said Hope, "Giving directions, and talking to someone who seems troubled. If anything is bothering you, then I'd be happy to help however I can."

"Thank you Hope," said Cross, "I appreciate it."

A nopon approached both of them.

"Lularita needs a mega favor mega fast!" she said.

"My this seems important," said Hope, "How can I help you?"

"My caravan in Cualdros is under attack!" said Lularita, "Attack from hungry monsters!"

"That sounds terrible, but….. I'm afraid I'm just a mediator," said Hope, "There's nothing I can do without the proper training or weapons."

"Blade lady can't help?" asked Lularita, "But people said that blade lady would help people for free!"

Cross knew he had to do something.

"I'd be more than happy to help out," said Cross.

"Really?" asked Hope, "I….. thank you so much."

"I can't just turn my back on somebody in need now can I," said Cross.

"Lularita will explain at Caravan," said Lularita.

"Only one problem….. How will we get to Cualdros?" asked Cross.

"Why not take a lift!" said Irina.

She was in her skell with Gwin.

"Irina, thank you so much," said Hope.

"This is my way to pay back for the care package," said Irina, "It was delicious."

"Even when you're not hungry you have to remember to eat you know," said Hope.

They rode off to Cualdros.

As they were getting closer, the sky started to turn darker and the heat was turning up.

"Is it hot in here or what?" asked Gwin.

Cross saw a Caravan.

"There it is," said Cross.

They all got out.

"While we were waiting, the Caravan was attacked again," said Lularita, "Lularita strong warrior, but even Lularita have wounds that take time to heal."

"Just tell us where they are," said Cross, "And we'll take them down personally."

Lularita explaind everything.

"We got it under control," said Cross.

"I've never worked with somebody this reliable," said Hope, "Thank you."

Elma and Lin were at the Residential District looking for Cross.

"Cross, where are you?" asked Elma.

She saw Lin.

"Any luck finding him?" asked Elma.

"No," said Lin, "He's not at any of the houses."

Elma saw Hope's assistant Ornella.

"Ornella, have you seen Cross anywhere?" asked Lin.

Elma noticed that Hope wasn't at her usual spot.

"Now that you mention it I don't see Hope either," she said concerned.

"And where's Irina and Gwin," said Doug.

"Those two went with a nopon to take care of a situation in Cualdros," said Ornella.

"Cualdros?!" asked Lin, "That molten lava area?!"

"I'm afraid so Lin," said Elma.

"Get in my skell," said Doug, "We're going after him."

Meanwhile Cross and the team were taking out Caros who were tormenting the Nopon.

Cross did an assault hammer toppling one of them and Gwin finished it off.

"Take that!" said Gwin.

Irina fired rapidly at one of the Caros.

"These things are easy," said Cross.

A giant one appeared.

"Uh oh," said Cross.

It went for Cross and he evaded it and dropped his blade.

Hope fired at the Caro getting its attention.

Cross went to get his sword and sliced its tail off.

Working together they managed to take it down.

"That takes care of that," said Cross, "Thanks for your help back there Hope."

"I can't just turn my back on someone in need now can I?" asked Hope quoting him.

They walked back to the Caravan, and Elma, Lin, and Doug were waiting for them.

"There you are," said Lin, "We've been looking all over for you!"

She ran up and hugged him.

"Are you two ok?" asked Doug, "Any injuries?"

"No we're fine," said Irina.

"We're good," said Gwin.

"Then what were you thinking!?" shouted Doug, "Going into an area as dangerous as Cualdros?!"

He turned to Cross.

"And YOU!" he snapped, "What were YOU thinking dragging them along on a dangerous mission that's way beyond your training?!"

"I was just…" said Cross.

"And what's worse, you almost put Hope in Danger!" said Doug, "This is unacceptable. You're a disappointment to Blade."

Cross sighed.

"You're right," he said.

Just then Hope, Irina, and Gwin stood up for him.

"Cut him some slack!" said Irina.

"What happened wasn't his idea in the first place," said Hope.

"Just let him be his own B.L.A.D.E!" said Gwin.

"Cross risked his life to save this Caravan, and quite possibly the world, and you should be thanking them," said Lularita, "And how dare you scold your own team for wanting to help! You should be ashamed."

Doug sighed.

"Maybe I have been a little hard on him," said Doug.

"Ya think," said Lin.

"I appreciate your help on this Cross," said Hope, "I hope I can work with you again soon."

She hugged him.

They went back to NLA and explained everything to Ornella.

She rewarded Cross with some credits.

Later Cross was sitting at the Residential District.

"This planet isn't short on surprises," said a voice.

It was Elma.

"I'll say," said Cross.

"Lin told me that the whol Mimeosome thing was bothering you," said Elma.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to worry," said Cross, "You're the lieutenant and I'm sure you have more important things on your watch."

"Cross, you're my teammate, and you're my friend," said Elma, "My top concern aside from the Lifehold is you and Lin."

"Really?" asked Cross.

"Yes, so from now on if something's bothring you I need you to talk to me," said Elma, "Promise me that ok?"

"Ok," he said.

"Actually I should've given you a little bit of downtime when you discovered this," said Elma, "And I'm sorry that I didn't."

"Its ok," said Cross.

"No, its really not," said Elma, "In fact I think our entire team has earned a break."

"That's cool," said Cross.

"Do you think you'll be back in the game after 2 weeks?" asked Elma.

"Why?" asked Cross.

"I've gotten you nominated to take the Skell License test," said Elma, "You've been working very hard and you've earned this."

"I'm glad," said Cross.

"And…. Hope told me you were trying to follow Danny and Borris' example on one mission we did," said Elma, "What was up with that?"

"Well…. I've heard you tell such great stories about them and how you miss them," said Cross, "I wanted to bring those memories back to you abd be like them…. But I know I'm not Danny or Borris."

"Good," said Elma, "Because I don't want you to be like him."

She took his hands.

"In fact, I like you just the way you are," she said.

A smile creeped on Cross's face.

"You do?" he asked.

"OF course I do," said Elma, "Why else would I have picked you to join me on missions."

"To fill up space?" asked Cross.

"No Cross," said Elma, "Because I saw potential in you unlike anybody I've ever worked with."

Cross smiled.

"Com here," she said.

She hugged him and soon he hugged back.

A trash can fell and they both turned to see Irina and Gwin spying on them.

"I like you just the way you are," said Irina mocking Elma.

"You do?" asked Gwin mocking Cross.

"Yes," said Irina, "Cross!"

"Elma!" said Gwin.

They both hugged.

"Oh that's it," said Cross chasing after them.

Elma laughed at them.


End file.
